Remus's New Pants
by RitaBoBita
Summary: This wasn't the worst I'd ever gotten from Josie. I remember in my first year, she had sent me a pink, frilly, shirt. I had hidden that as far away from James as possible.In which Remus gets some new pants from a cousin.RLSB.sequel:what I would do for lov
1. Chapter 1

I opened the box.

_Yes, just as you suspected, Remus._

I groaned.

She'd done it again. Josie, my older cousin, hated tight clothing. My Aunt Millicent had always sent me my trousers. I have no idea why. Perhaps my parents didn't like shopping. Millie loved fashion. She was always on the lookout for the newest styles to send to the relatives she thought needed the most fashion "help".

Back to the pants.

Josie had apparently traded again.

Now, I was stuck with a box of _girl's_ trousers.

I re-read the letter.

_Dear Remmy,_

_I'm terribly sorry, but you know I just cannot stand those restricting articles of cloth. I find your trousers much more suitable for climbing trees and the like. See, I, unlike you, _need _them. My work requires it. Life is tough in the field. I know you understand. I hope you don't get teased too badly for my little stunt. Thank you, Remus._

_-Josie_

Yes, that was that.

This wasn't the worst I'd ever gotten from Josie. I remember in my first year, she had sent me a pink, frilly, shirt. I had hidden that as far away from James as possible.

This time, Aunt Millie's note explaining the style of them, had said they were something called "pencil leg", "boot leg", and "hipsters".

I pulled out one of the ones labeled "pencil leg."

_It doesn't look so bad._

_Shut up._

I pulled them on.

Well, they weren't _that_ tight. Maybe a little. But not unpleasantly. I could move in them.

_Well, now that that's settled, it's time to finish that essay for Mr. Binns._

I went down to the common room, and collapsed onto an armchair with my parchment and book.

0

"That was the best one ever." James congratulated.

"Yeah, did you see his face?" I put in.

Peter was still laughing too hard to say anything.

"Classic." Said James. "We need to save that one again for old Snivillus."

We entered the common room.

And there he was.

Remus John Lupin. The only person I have ever wanted so much, it burned to look at him. Doing his homework as usual.

Oh this was going to be fun.

"Working, Moony? Tut tut. Bad form." I whispered in his ear from behind.

He jumped about a mile.

"Cheesus sliced, Padfoot. You don't do things like that to people. It's rude."

His voice sent a few shivers down my back.

"Thanks for the memo." I said, walking up the boy's staircase.

I needed to think. I had to find a way to make him want me back. This was getting out of hand…

0

Messr. Padfoot, the smarmy git who just startled me, seemed rather distant lately. Contrary to authors of fanfics around the globe, Sirius Black is not a "man-slut". He does not date many girls every month, or even every year. Sure, he has dated a few, not any more than is usual, though.

Sirius Black, _is,_ however, one of the hottest males I have ever seen. Yes, as strange as it sounds, I am a gay werewolf. And what a pain that is too. It's bad enough to be an abomination, but now, discriminatory people find me even more of one. If you think it's bad enough to be gay, try being gay and in love with one of your best mates. I can't help it if the way his hair falls across his face makes me want to go over and-

Back to the present.

I had finished my essay, and had put it aside. Then, I had gotten out the latest collection of poems I had acquired. Muggle writers knew more than we give them credit for…

0

I wasn't figuring anything out. This was so frustrating! Why can't the bloody git like me back?! There was only one thing left to do. I had to tell him. Or show him. But how? This was going to be difficult. Just the thought of talking to Moony about this made me want to piss myself.

I gave James and Peter a good prank idea to make them leave the dorm, and went to where Remus had curled up in his armchair in the common room. He looked so deliciously adorable, I hardly wanted to make him move.

"Hiya, Moony." I sat on the arm of the chair. "whatcha reading?"

"Poe." Came his distracted reply.

Poe? What's a poe? 

"What's a poe?" I repeated my thoughts.

"An Edger Allen Poe. A very famous muggle author. He wrote The Raven. You know: One upon a midnight's dreary-" he started to quote.

"Sounds really, very interesting." I cut him off. "Anywho, back to the real world. Moony, I need to talk to you."

He snapped his book shut calmly.

"Alright, what do you need to talk about?"

"Um… Not here. Too crowded. Come with me." This was going just as I planned. He got up and started towards the dorm Peter and James had left only minutes before. This was exactly when I noticed something that made my breath hitch in my throat. Remus's pants. They _must_ be new. But the best part about this new wonderful article of clothing, was that it let me know how much of a nice arse Remus has. Wait... Must. Not. Think. About. That. Now.

We entered the dorm, me trying to get my breathing back to normal, and Remus turned around. He noticed where I was looking, and blushed that adorable shade of crimson which I love so much.

"My cousin, Josie, doesn't like the clothes her mother sends her, so she switches mine with hers." He explained, looking at the floor.

He looked up, and laughed. "Actually, she once sent me a pink frilly shirt. I had to hide it from you guys for a whole year."

I laughed. The image of Remus wearing something either a) pink or b) frilly was to outlandish to imagine.

When the laughter died down, and awkward silence fell over us like a wave.

"Well, uh, Sirius, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Wha- oh yeah. Um… well, this."

0

I didn't have time to think. Sirius had lunged at me and thrown me back onto my bed. He pinned my arms above my head, and suddenly, his mouth was on mine.

Am I dreaming? What's happening? Wait a minute- 

I pushed him away. Moments later, wishing I hadn't.

A pained look flashed across his face, before a mask of indifference fell. Perhaps I was just imagining that…

He started to get up.

"Wait, Sirius, you're pranking me right? I mean, you and James must have planned that for ages." It slowly dawned on me.

"Oh my gods. You know I'm gay don't you?" the next words came out in a rush.

"Please don't hate me, Sirius. I know you already have to deal with my 'furry little problem' but now you have to deal with this. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised it you decided not to deal with me period. I just-"

He looked angry, and then predatorily down at me. Uh oh.

I dove under my covers. Waiting for the one man I had ever loved to start hitting me. I was sure he was going to, I mean, I'm a GAY-BLOODY-WEREWOLF! And he was surely a homophobe. No doubt about that. They all were. Well, James was a little indifferent, but Peter was the worst one I had seen yet. A few tears started their journey down my face and onto my bed.

0

Oh fuck. Remus is gay?! But he'd never like me, would he? And he'd kept this from us all these years?! How could he! Wait a minute, now that I know, it would be easier for me to get him to love me. I was pretty sure I loved him. I'd never wanted to be with anyone so much in my entire life. It hurt to bloody much. Now I know why those chicks are always writing sappy romantic story-thingies. It takes some of the pain away. I guess. I mean, I wouldn't know now would I? I've never written one in my life! Who says I have?!

Woops, back to the story.

He started stammering, "Please don't hate me, Sirius. I know you already have to deal with my 'furry little problem' but now you have to deal with this. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised it you decided not to deal with me period. I just-"

His eyes widened in fear, and then he jumped under his bedspread. I was not expecting this. I could see from under the sheets the suppressed shaking shoulders as he started to cry. A new bruise started to form on my already beaten heart.

"Moony…" I crooned. "Moony, I could never hate you." I peeled back the sheets to find him in the fetal position, hugging himself, and silently crying. This was too much.

0

He said he couldn't hate me. I doubted that. But nevertheless, I let him scoop me up, putting us back in the position where he tackled me. This time, his hands were not pinning mine. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and lay his head on my chest.

"Don't cry, Remus. It makes me want to cry when you do." He lifted up his hand and wiped a few tears off my face. He smiled a little. "Now, where was I before you panicked?" He pressed his lips back onto mine with just a little bit of pressure. Nipping at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little to allow his tongue in. The salt of my tears mixing with the kiss I had longed for too long.

He pulled back.

"Go ahead and tell me that didn't mean anything, Remus." he said. Uncertainty written all over his beautiful face.

"I can't." I said. Still wondering if this was some cruel joke that the three other marauders had planned.

A wide smile lit up his eyes in a way I had never seen before. His hands slipped themselves into the back pockets of my new pants, and he leaned his face towards mine again.

"I can't either."


	2. Chapter 2

THUMP 

_**Crash!**_

"**OW! **That bloody hurt!"

This, this is my alarm clock. Every morning, at exactly 7:13 am, my best mate, James, decides either to trip over something, fall out of his bed, or burn his fingers trying to make breakfast tea, toast, and crumpets for us all. (It's a nice gesture, but trust me, you never EVER want to accept something edible that has come through the hands of James Potter.) He does this every single day, except for Sundays, because he likes to sleep-in. How he manages to time these things perfectly, I haven't the foggiest.

I pulled back my curtains and laughed. "What'd you knock over this time, Prongs?"

"Tripped over Moony's trunk." Came his ruffled reply.

_Moony._ That reminded me. Today was going to be just great. It was a Hogsmede weekend, and I would be spending it trying to avoid the boy of my dreams. I just couldn't look at him anymore. Even being in the same room with him was too painful for me. How would I ever get him to come around to my side? I wanted him. No, needed him. I felt like a little kid again.

Mummy, he's pretty. I want him. Get him for me? 

…

OH PLEASE?! 

"Good job, Prongs." I said. Just then, I remembered that this was a Saturday. James always took extra long showers on Saturday…

I jumped up and rushed to the bathroom before James had finished swearing over his badly stubbed toe. "Ha! I beat you, James Potter!" I called from the doorway.

"Wha- Hey! No fair!"

"Oh contraire, my messy haired friend. It is perfectly fair. First come, first serve. Ha. I win." It was so fun to beat him, especially when his ego is the size of my Great Aunt Alexandria. I swear, the size of that woman's pantaloons…

0

I woke to the sound of my friends fighting over the shower. Gods, those guys were so stupid. I heard the sound of his voice from behind the curtains of my four-poster bed.

"Ha! I beat you, James Potter!"

I smiled. Today would be wonderful. It was a Hogsmede weekend, and I would be with my three most favorite people in the world.

"Wha- Hey! No fair!"

"Oh contraire, my messy haired friend. It is perfectly fair. First come, first serve. Ha. I win."

The sound of his voice sent silent tremors up and down my spine. WHY must he be so attractive? And, more importantly, why must he know it? Every time the subject came around to love lives in our little group, he always seemed to talk about just how gorgeous he was. On and on. The worst part wasn't the boasting. It was that he was right. The sunlight seemed to love his skin, lighting it up in a way that made him look like a beautiful statue come to life. His smile shown with the brilliance of the night sky, and his laugh seemed to fit him perfectly. Just like a bark. The dog in him was defiantly apparent. Tail always wagging when he came to say a very wet, slobbery, hello. Well, when he was a dog, I wouldn't say he was terribly attractive.

I got out of bed and went to get dressed. This was the part I hated about every morning. My stupid scars scraped all along my body. Making it impossible to dress while concealing them. The first time I had undressed, my friends had stared. Wondering what kind of things I did at home to deserve this. The only thing I did to deserve this was foolishly get bitten, and become a monster once a month. (I will save the story of my furry little beginning for a later date. Do not worry You will still get to read it sometime.) This, to me, was enough to suffer all the cuts and bruises I gave myself on these full moon nights. But when I told my friends, they decided to end my painful nights. Instead of getting scared and running from me like I believed they would.

I dressed quickly (finding yet another pair of tight trousers from the box Josie sent me) and woke Peter, telling him that breakfast would end in ten minutes. As far as I can tell, that is the only way to get that boy up. He practically lives for food.

Right at that moment, Sirius came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but stare. The water droplets on his torso were glittering with the sun through the dorm windows. My mind was immediately transported back to last night. Had that really happened? Did Sirius kiss me? No, it was probably just a dream. My infatuation was getting to my head. That was the only logical explanation.

I blushed crimson and turned away. "Hurry up, Padfoot. I won't wait another five minutes for you to get ready to go down to breakfast." I said.

Peter stopped feverishly pulling on his socks. "You mean, breakfast isn't ending yet?" he asked.

"No, Peter." I informed him. "I had to lie to you. You never wake up otherwise. But we still have about two hours to get to breakfast."

Peter looked crestfallen. Then he plastered a huge smile onto his face. "Oh, yeah, it's a Hogsmede weekend, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, Wormtail. That's why I woke you. I need to turn my little Prefect back while you, James, and Sirius get more dungbombs and the like at Zonkos. Plus, I could use some more books, and a new quill perhaps…" I trailed off into my thoughts of school supplies until someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Ready to go, Moony?" a god with silken black hair stood in the doorway of the dormitory. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Yes, let's go down." My voice cracked on the "yes".

"Great. Let's go." He turned and walked out of the dormitory. I noticed something a little bit odd about his trousers today. They were tighter. And hotter. Wait a minute…

"Sirius, are you wearing my trousers that Josie sent me?"

0

I stopped walking as the night's events came flooding back to me. I could not believe that I had forgotten that! Maybe I was just so used to insanely improbable fantasies that I had thought it another one.

In fact, now that it was mentioned, I just thought the box was another box of clothing that us Marauders all shared. I didn't even have a set of my own robes now. I was probably wearing James's.

I decided to do something bold.

"Why yes they are, Moony. I thought they looked so incredibly smashing on you last night that I just had to try a pair of my own." We were in a deserted corridor.

Well, it's now or never… 

0

He started to slowly walk towards me.

So it hadn't been a dream. And he remembered. And he knew. Oh gods, he knew. By the look in his eyes, he felt it to.

I started backing up until my back hit the wall behind me. Still, he advanced. The feral look in his eyes had come back from the night before. Staring me down. Stalking. It was a bit eerie, I must admit. Maybe that's why I panicked and ducked out of the way when he came closer.

…only to find myself against another stretch of wall. My heart racing inside my ribcage.

"Come out and play, Moony," came his seductive voice. Well, this was no fair. He can't use that beautiful voice! Now I would never be able to resist.

"Promise you'll behave." I tried to keep my voice steady.

He stopped walking. About a foot in between us. An indignant look crossed his face. 

"I am have!" I laughed at the stupid pun. He had obviously meant he was being-have.

"Nope. Come on, Sirius. Promise me you'll behave."

I guess what I was really saying was promise me I won't get hurt. I believe he got the message, because he closed the short distance between us and pulled me into a close embrace.

"I will never misbehave with you, Moony. You should know that you mean more than that. And I- well, I… IthinkIloveyou."

It took me until then to figure out why he had been avoiding me and not even boasting about a single girl who was interested in him. (He used to do that quite frequently.)

I pushed him back and held his face in my hands, planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Well, in that case, I think I love you too." His eyes brightened again. "Wait, actually, I don't think I do." I said in all seriousness. His face dropped considerably. I laughed. And leaned in closer. "I know I do." I whispered about a centimeter away from his lips.

0

Unable to resist it any longer, I pushed him back against the wall and pressed my mouth to those lips hovering just a tiny bit away from mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

_Now who's the bold one_?

There was nothing I could do but give in to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned in, inhaling the sent that was so perfectly Remus, and eliminating any millimeter of space that separated us.

We reluctantly surfaced for air, panting. But I still had one question burning in the back of my mind.

"Moony, I know this is all of a sudden, but I've never felt this way about anyone else before-" he cut me off with a short kiss. When he pulled back, he blushed that adorable crimson shade and said quietly, "Sorry. Couldn't resist. You were saying?"

"What? Oh yes, right. Um, well, willyoubemyboyfriend?" My, my. Words were really spilling out of my mouth today.

I blushed and looked quickly at the floor, hiding my face from him with my hair. (That stuff really does come in useful, you know? I mean, it's long, and black, and silky. Sure, it is hard to see through sometimes, but it's all worth it. Makes me look quite dashing, really.)

0

He, Sirius Black, was blushing. And if he didn't stop that adorable reaction soon I might not be able to contain the wolf in me much longer.

I removed one of my arms from around his back and lifted his chin, brushing away a few soft strands of hair from his face.

"Padfoot," I said calmly as I could. I mean, it's not every day that your crush for many years suddenly asks you to go with him. "you have no need to be embarrassed. I change into a bloody werewolf once a month, and you don't see my trying to desperately hide it from you."

He glanced at my eyes, and then immediately looked back at the floor.

"To answer your question, why don't we stay at the castle today? Let Prongs and Wormtail take care of all the business. I have some private business that I need to… discuss with you."

0

How could _anyone_ resist such an offer? I smiled a smile that I had only learned how to smile last night. A special smile for Remus. How could the day get any better?

He smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the great hall.

0

"Time to put on a show. Make it convincing."

What _had_ I gotten myself into.

I laughed at his comment, and opened the doors. But I think I will leave the rest to your imagination. Don't get too carried away, now…

**Please don't hate the author! But I had to end it somehow. If you don't like it, want another ending, or want me to continue with the story, simply review with your suggestions. Thank you for reading! 3**


	3. ANNOUNCING

**ANNOUNCING THE SEQUEL TO REMUS'S NEW PANTS!**

**This story is titled What I Would Do For Love**

**It picks up right where the other left off. **

**So please read and review and I will shower you all with gifts and joyness!**

**Thank you!**

**-Rita**


End file.
